The Pegasi Companion and the Universal
by Argand the Cookie Monster
Summary: A note from Col to Connie leads to other things... Not a good summary. Actually, not a great story either, but please read anyway?


**Hey all! I'm new, and this is my first ever fanfic. I was looking around, and noticed that there were practically no Companion Quartet fanfics, so I decided to remedy that! This is a very fluffy oneshot between Connie and Col. Yay for fluffiness!**

**~Argand**

**

* * *

**Connie was SOO paying attention…or not…

So she was almost asleep. Hey! It could happen to anyone!

She was luckily saved by Anneena, who nearly stomped on Connie's foot to keep her from drifting off. Connie glared at her friend, who smiled brightly and passed two pieces of paper along to the grumpy, sleepy girl. One was obviously in Anneena's handwriting.

_Col gave this to Rat, who passed it to Tyler, who gave it to Jane who gave it to me. You just HAVE to let me know if it's important. Col obviously likes you! It might be a date!_

_~Annee_

Connie nearly laughed. She looked at her friend in that way that says "I need a very large wall to bang my head against in pure and utter embarrassment." Giving her friend one last glare, Connie opened the next note.

_Univ-girl_

_Can you come to the meeting early tonight? I need to ask you something._

_~Pega-boy_

Connie smiled. Col had been bored, and decided to give her a new nickname. He had started with Universal-girl, but had eventually shortened it. Col had likewise done the same with his 'name' of Pegasus-boy

Col was looking at her expectantly from the other side of the room. Connie winked and nodded.

Anneena was looking at her in that curious, wheedling way, begging to see the note. Connie gave a silent mock sigh and handed the started scribbling on another sheet of paper.

_Annee, he just wants to ask me something, and he's asked if I could get to the meeting early tonight. That's all!_

Connie shoved the note in friend's direction. Or tried to. Anneena had already grabbed her note. Connie watched as her friend hastily wrote yet another reply.

_He's probably going to ask you on a date!_

Connie glared at Anneena before reading what her friend had wrote after that.

_We'll talk later about this. Watch Jane and Tyler! They're SOOOO flirting!_

Both Anneena and Jane grilled Connie about the note. She was almost relieved when Col came up and asked her if she needed someone else to talk to besides her harassers. Almost. If not for the fact that Col was the one who started this mess, and that Connie was more worried about the teasing than happy for a break.

"I assume that they're teasing about the note?" Col asked, shrewdly.

"That would be it." Connie sighed. "I can't believe they're doing this again."

"Again…?" Col raised his eyebrows.

"You think this is the first time?" Connie laughed, "They're so skilled at making fun of me. It's been practiced."

"So! Col! Why didn't you tell me to come early? I'm sure I can borrow a camera to take any embarrassing pictures!" Rat's eyes gleamed, mischievously.

"Shut. Up." Col growled, clenching his teeth.

"I'm assuming you've gotten the same treatment that I have from your friend over there?" Connie laughed again.

"You have no idea…"

"Anyway," Connie went on, "Why can't you just ask me here?"

"Well…" Col's voice dropped to a whisper, he was smiling slightly, "I wanted to make sure. Build up suspense."

"Wish you could've just called or something. That note is going to take forever to live down, you know." Connie smiled.

"It's very important, Captain Graves said." Col wrinkled his nose.

"Then…" Connie gestured.

"I'll make you wait." Col smirked.

"Have I ever told you how much I hate you sometimes?" Connie ruefully asked.

"No… But I think some of your threats have expressed it."

"Has anyone ever called you irritating? Or is it just me that you bother so much?" Connie sighed.

"I'm pretty sure that you're the first to call me irritating." Col replied.

"Well, I'll make up for it by calling you irritating ever single day." Connie nodded once firmly. "Now, let's go set those three straight." She pointed at Rat, Anneena, and Jane. Col groaned. This would be… _difficult_…

"Col?" Connie couldn't see very well, it was nearly dark.

"Hey, Connie!" Col called. She could vaguely see a figure by Mrs. Clamworthy's house.

"Hey!" Connie said, finally being able to actually see. "So…. You wanted to ask something?"

"I…I…" Col seemed a tad flustered. "I wanted to know if you would like to go fly with me on Skylark on Saturday. Captain Graves wanted to try having two people on him, just in case Skylark ever has to carry two people and-"

"Sure." Connie laughed as Col blabbered on. "Although why you needed suspense is beyond me. Come on, it's cold, let's go inside."

****

Col was mad at himself. He'd never had problems talking to Connie. Or anyone, come to think of it. Col silently kicked a rock as he walked with Connie up to the house. He assumed it was what Rat had said earlier. That must have made him so… curious.

_"So. When are you going to ask her out?" Rat had asked before class started._

_"What?" Col looked up at his friend._

_"Connie. When are you going to ask her out? Anneena and Jane and I are betting on it. You have to ask within the next two weeks, I don't actually have a dollar to gamble on this."_

_"Rat!" Col exclaimed_

_"What?" Rat was startled, "You're practically going out already!"_

_"We are not!" Col hissed. _

_"Touchy!"_

_"Am not!"_

_" I know that you like Connie, but I don't know if she likes you…" Rat pondered out loud. _

_"Rat! Shut up! I do not! She does not!" And as Rat opened his mouth again Col added, "Shut. Up!"_

Col was sure. He liked Connie. But not in that way… right?

"Col…?" Connie was looking at him. "You've been just staring blankly for a couple of minutes."

"What? Oh. Sorry, I was just thinking of…" Col shook his head

"Long day?" Connie smiled sympathetically.

"No kidding," Col smiled back.

"Hey! You two!" Rat had arrived. Col groaned in mock horror.

"Quit it." Rat glared at Col. "So… No one else yet?"

"Rat, it's still fifteen minutes until it officially starts." Connie reminded the boy. "Any why are you here early, anyway? You're usually late."

"You didn't honestly bring a camera, did you?" Col glared at Rat.

"Well… Maybe." Rat shrugged. "I'm still hoping."

******

The Orpheus program, on Saturday at 6:30 AM.

Connie was to learn about pegasi. She had already ridden with Col several times, but never on her own. Col needed to learn how to mentor, for practice for the future, and Connie needed to learn. Perfect match!

Skylark, of course, first needed his training. Connie learned much about rolls, and dives, and flying in general, just from sitting behind Col. She loved the air, loved the how the air just swam around them. But it's one thing when you're riding with someone, and another by yourself.

Whitewing, a practiced pegasus, was available for Connie to fly on. Connie was somewhat scared, remembering how Kullervo had been her black pegasus for a while. She had not been scared when Col was with her- she hardly ever was- but being alone brought too many memories back.

Connie stopped before reaching Whitewing. The flying horse was a gentle creature, but still…

Col wasn't used to hesitation from Connie. He hadn't seen her look unsure in a long time. Her eyes were full of indecision and uncertainty. Col smiled encouragingly.

"I don't know if I can do it…" Connie bit her lip.

"You can." Col stated firmly. "I know you can."

Connie looked at up at his determined, strong face. "Thanks, Col."

Col was surprised when she threw her arms around his neck. "You're still one in a million." Connie whispered.

"Hey!" Col teasingly snapped as she let go, "I don't get a kiss this time?"

Connie smiled back up at him. "Of course."

Col wasn't expecting that answer. He wasn't expecting to feel lips on his own, either. Connie drew away quickly, and before he could say anything, she ran off to Whitewing.

_"That's some girl you got there, Companion," _Skylark said, purposely blocking Connie out of this particular conversation.

_"What! Why does everyone think I like Connie? Or that she likes me?"_ Col asked his companion.

_"Well, my experience with humans has taught me that a girl does not usually kiss a boy for no reason. Also, people don't generally dream constantly about a girl they don't like." _If pegasi could, Skylark would have been smirking.

_"Since when did I dream about her?" _Col demanded to know.

_"You did last night… and the night before that… and during our flights for the last three weekends in a row." _Skylark still sounded smug.

_"I'm glad you know so well how I feel about everything."_ Col sourly said. _"Now, come on. Let's watch."_

Connie had climbed on Whitewing, and had been gently stroking the pegasi. They were bonding. Connie looked at Col questioningly, asking whether to take off or not, or she tried to, at least. Her gaze fell at the last minute, and she blushed.

_"Go fly, Universal."_ Skylark told her.

Col watched her fly. She was not quite as good as he was now, but she sure did better than his first try, and better than most actual pegasi companions were after two years of training.

"Connie, come back down, now." He yelled. He watched her guide Whitewing down to a gentle landing.

"Nice job." Col told her. Connie blushed, still remembering what had happened minutes ago.

"Thanks." Connie said, softly, eyes focused directly on the ground.

"Hey, want to go see Mags after training?" he suddenly asked, wanting to talk privately to her.

"Sure." Connie brightened. "Evelyn won't mind. She thinks I spend too much time inside the house, anyway."

Col grinned. "Now… Let's see if we can go get Shirley to try combat training!"

Connie's face fell. Col had told her all about that particular adventure.

"No thanks…" she hurriedly said. Col laughed at her.

"Don't worry, I'm kidding. Get back on, though. We still have a half hour before you're supposed to be done. You've seen the Thessalonian Roll. Have fun trying."

"You have the oddest teaching methods…" Connie laughed.

*****

"Soooo…" Connie said, as Col brought Mags over.

"I…. I…" Col didn't quite know what to say after what had happened.

"This all sounds quite familiar to last night." Connie teased, trying to find a way to get whatever Col was trying to say out of him.

Col laughed. "It does, doesn't it?" Connie nodded, slightly smiling. Neither knew what to say. They stood, patting Mags, silently. Connie suddenly turned abruptly.

"Anneena and Jane have said many times that I have a crush on you. And Rat has said an equal amount of times that you have a crush on me. Now, we need to sort this out, or else the whole school will come to conclusions, true or not."

Col looked at the ground. "I guess that Rat's right… I don't think really about liking you like that, but I do… You?"

"Let my actions speak for themselves." Connie gave him a lopsided smile. She leaned over, lips brushing Col's cheek.

Col was tired of letting her do everything. He moved, and captured Connie's lips in his own. Col felt Connie's soft, chapped lips move into a smile. He grabbed her closer to him.

Mags neighed in the background, upset by being forgotten about by her two favorite people. But we're not concerned about the horse as much as we are by the two teenagers, are we?

Connie wrapped her arms around Col, running her hands through his hair. The two stayed like this for a few moments, and then Connie stepped back, looking into the same different-color eyes that she too possessed.

"So what does this mean?" she asked.

"I don't know…" Col whispered. "And I don't really care. It's fine enough without all the gossip and rumors that our school will be happy to provide."

Connie laughed. This was true. "Well… I know this. I love you, Col Clamworthy, companion to pegasi."

Col smiled, "I love you, too, Connie Lionheart, Universal. Now, come on, are we going to stand here talking, or are we actually going to have fun?"

The pair stood outside for many more minutes, still kissing, still hopelessly in love.

* * *

**What'd you think? I can't do kissing scenes, I've decided. It's just… too… odd. I never claimed to be experienced in these matters, though, so… Yah. I want to do more Companion Quartet fanfics. There are way too little of them. Thanks for reading! The button down there that says "REVIEW" loves you! Click it to show love back!**


End file.
